staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Maja 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Tędy przeszła historia - Miejsce w samym środku Finlandii - Nokia (Miejsce w samym środku Finlandii - Nokia) kraj prod.Finlandia (2003) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 12 Bal pod lwem (Shinderera monogatari - Pleased to meet you prince); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Dzwonki i dzwoneczki; program dla dzieci 09:35 Na górze i na dole - Królowa Estera odc. 10 (Bugtime Adventures // Not to bee ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 63 (odc. 63); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 11:15 Pierwszy lot 2/2 (First Flight); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3335 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3550); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3336 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3551); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 883; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1447; teleturniej muzyczny 14:10 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 19; magazyn 15:35 Podróżnik - Taxco, miasto srebra 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3337 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3552); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3338 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3553); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1276 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1448; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 887; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Obrażalska; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże do bajek - Okulary króla, odc. 6; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Herosi, seria I - Krok w przyszłość, odc. 3 (Heroes, season I, One giant leap, ep. 3) - txt.str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); 21:15 Herosi, seria I - Kolizja, odc. 4 (Heroes, season I, Collision, ep. 4) - txt.str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:05 Forum - wydanie 515; program publicystyczny 22:55 Mutter; film dokumentalny 23:30 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:05 Pieśni z drugiego piętra (Sanger fran andra vaningen (Songs from the Second Floor)) kraj prod.Dania, Szwecja, Norwegia (2000) 01:40 Historia nie kończy się nigdy!; reportaż 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 42/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 42); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 43/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 43); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Z Rydułów, z Bojszów, z Makoszów; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 13/26 Bibi w Oriencie (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi im Orient); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 229 Uśpiona miłość 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:25 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:30 10:35 Święta wojna - Zdobywca (193); serial komediowy TVP 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 74 (294) Przeprawa przez morze cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 83/162 Spotkanie po latach (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Dream a Little Dream); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 12:25 Przygody Tarzana - odc 36/75 Niesforny balon (Tarzan ep. 212 Wayward baloon); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:50 Co ci dolega? - Niezwykli ludzie - Grubasy bez winy (It' s not my fault I' m fat. Extraordinary people); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 4; quiz muzyczny 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 6/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 508); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 15:40 Podróże z żartem - Wyspy Karaibskie ; program rozrywkowy 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 18/23 Spotkanie po latach (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 I?ll Be Seeing You); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1988) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 48/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:55 Kochaj albo rzuć - txt.str.777 116'; komedia 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Pitbull - odc. 16 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - . - Wysoka cena gazu (The high price of gas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:55 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 6 Danie świąteczne; serial TVP 01:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 4/7 (Ohne Worte ep. 104 Finger im Ohr); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:00 Szkoda gadać - odc. 5/7 (Ohne Worte ep. 105 Foen); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:16 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:36 Pogoda; STEREO 22:39 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 2 (Mao's Last Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:41 Kurier; STEREO 02:01 Pogoda; STEREO 02:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Ostatnia bitwa Mao, cz. 2 (Mao's Last Battle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:09 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (100) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reldamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana 08.55 13 posterunek (23) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (99) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (76) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (905) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (100) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (514) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (246) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (100) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (515) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (906) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (13): Pierwsza gwiazdka - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Jak oni śpiewają: Special - program rozrywkowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (7) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (12) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (11) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Katastrofy w przestworzach (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry- program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (816) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Katastrofy w przestworzach (7) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (72) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (817) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Czcij matkę swoją - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. David Greene, wyk. Sharon Gless, Brian Wimmer, Wdliam McNamara 23.30 Kryminalni 6 - serial krym. 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Telesklep 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Jubileusz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (16) Ivan Komarenko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Polskie Tango - śpiewa Krzysztof Krawczyk; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Afisz - Penderecki; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 834* - Rozdroża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 77; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Cracow Klezmer Band; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Majka Jeżowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Budzik - Jubileusz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Ja i moje życie - rodzina - Skąd jesteśmy.; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Granice poznania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polacy na Syberii - W kraju szamanów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 834* - Rozdroża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Oparte na faktach - Góra Góry; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:50 SF-Symulator faktu - Granice poznania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Budzimy do życia - odc. 3; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Rozmowy na temat... - Najnowszej historii Polski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - W samo południe do Yumy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 834* - Rozdroża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Oparte na faktach - Góra Góry; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Polacy na Syberii - W kraju szamanów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 W poszukiwaniu raju - Kórnickie arboretum; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (307) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie. kochaj! (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (188) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (55) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (25) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (56) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (10) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (189) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch (23) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.05 Misja specjalna - thriller, USA 1997 23.35 Bunkier SS - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 2001 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.50 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Kopalnie króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Compton Bennett, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas USA 1950 09:30 ostatni seans Zbliżenia: Halle Berry - film dokumentalny 10:05 Trzeci cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Anne Heche, Barbara Sukowa, James Gallanders USA 1999 12:10 Pełnia - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Tomasz Zaliwski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Anna Seniuk Polska 1979 13:55 Kroniki science fiction: Pochód maszyn - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 15:00 Indiańskie lato - melodramat reż. Sasa Gedeon, wyk. Tatiana Vilhelmová, Klára Issová, Robert Stepánek, Jirí Ployhar Czechy 1995 16:15 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. John Mills, Anthony Wager, Jean Simmons, Valerie Hobson Wlk. Brytania 1946 18:20 ostatni seans Bajzel na kółkach - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. David Paymer, Rhea Perlman, Rachael Leigh Cook, Rod Steiger, Tom Arnold USA 1996 20:00 ale świat! Maximo Oliveros rozkwita - komediodramat reż. Auraeus Solito, wyk. Nathan Lopez, J.R. Valentin, Ping Medina, Peter Anthony Tombasa Filipiny 2005 21:50 W imię zasad - horror SF reż. David Douglas, Tim Douglas, wyk. Dean Cain, Thomas Ian Griffith, Justin Whalin, Jodi Bianca Wise Węgry 1996 23:35 Walka o ogień - dramat przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Everett McGill, Rae Dawn Chong, Ron Perlman, Gary Schwarz USA/Francja/Kanada 1981 01:20 Czeski numer - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Glawogger, wyk. Paulus Manker, August Diehl, Michael Ostrowski, Pia Hierzegger Austria/Szwajcaria/Niemcy 2006 03:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Centralna Azja - film dokumentalny Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 23 USA 1989 08:00 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/8 USA 2005 08:40 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 10:10 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 13:15 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 15:05 Anthony Zimmer - thriller reż. Jérôme Salle, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Yvan Attal, Sami Frey, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 2005 16:40 Bezcenna Jane - dramat SF reż. Sanford Bookstaver, wyk. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Richard Roundtree, Lisa Calder, Sean Akira USA 2005 18:05 Jasminum - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiewska, Adam Ferency Polska 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 22:20 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 00:15 Intersection - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Rydell, wyk. Richard Gere, Lolita Davidovich, Sharon Stone, Martin Landau USA 1994 02:00 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 03:50 RajUstopy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Robrt Wist, wyk. Cezary Żak, Wiesław Tupac-koncertzewski, Magdalena Wójcik, Agnieszka Czekańska Polska 2005 Discovery Channel 06:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Koła do góry! - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Beczka cegieł - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Koła do góry! - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 60 16:00 Superjazda: Pod presją - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Joseph McClendon - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadająca moneta - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 21:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Snajper w domu - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Produkcja - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tunele/Herbata/Rowery górskie - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kombajny/Łodzie ratunkowe/Czekolada - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Miasto w piramidzie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadająca moneta - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: BMW 325i - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Breaking Up 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Jetix 6:00 Kapitan Flamingo Serial 6:25 Odlotowe agentki Serial 6:50 Odlotowe agentki Serial 7:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy Serial 7:35 Ach, ten Andy! Serial 8:00 Power Rangers SPD Serial 8:25 Power Rangers SPD Serial 8:50 Shuriken School Serial 9:10 Pucca/Planet Sketch Serial 9:35 Yin Yang Yo Serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka Serial rysunkowy 10:25 Jerry i paczka Serial rysunkowy 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. Serial rysunkowy 11:15 Tutenstein Serial rysunkowy 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! Serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! Serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki Serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy Serial 13:15 Pucca Serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka Serial rysunkowy 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka Serial rysunkowy 14:20 Jerry i paczka Serial rysunkowy 14:40 Pucca/Planet Sketch Serial 14:45 Shuriken School Serial 15:05 Yin Yang Yo Serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD Serial 15:55 Galactik Football Serial 16:20 W.I.T.C.H. Serial rysunkowy 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. Serial rysunkowy 17:10 OBAN Star Racers Serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki Serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki Serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy Serial 18:50 Ach, ten Andy! Serial 19:15 Jerry i paczka Serial rysunkowy 19:25 Naruto Serial 19:50 Król Szamanów Serial rysunkowy 20:15 Mroczna przepowiednia Serial 20:40 Galactik Football Serial 21:05 Naruto Serial 21:30 Spiderman Serial rysunkowy 21:55 Spiderman Serial rysunkowy 22:20 Mroczna przepowiednia Serial 22:45 Król Szamanów Serial rysunkowy 23:10 Król Szamanów Serial rysunkowy 23:35 X-Men Serial rysunkowy Jetix Play 6:00 Malusińscy Serial rysunkowy 6:25 Myszorki na prerii Serial 6:50 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi Serial 7:15 Nowe podróże Guliwera Serial 7:40 Inspektor Gadżet Serial przygodowy 8:00 Królewna Złoty Loczek Serial rysunkowy 8:25 Księżniczka Tenko Bajka dla dzieci 8:45 Mała syrenka Serial rysunkowy 9:10 Księżniczka Sissi Serial przygodowy 9:35 Księżniczka Sissi Serial przygodowy 9:55 Malusińscy Serial rysunkowy 10:20 Myszorki na prerii Serial 10:45 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi Serial 11:05 Nowe podróże Guliwera Serial 11:30 Inspektor Gadżet Serial przygodowy 11:55 Patrol Jin Jina Bajka dla dzieci 12:20 Oliver Twist Serial rysunkowy 12:45 Kot Ik! Serial rysunkowy 13:10 Łebski Harry Serial rysunkowy 13:30 Zły pies Serial 13:55 Malusińscy Serial rysunkowy 14:20 Myszorki na prerii Serial 14:45 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi Serial 15:10 Nowe podróże Guliwera Serial 15:35 Inspektor Gadżet Serial przygodowy 16:00 Camp Candy Serial 16:25 Pinokio Serial rysunkowy 16:50 Piotruś Pan i piraci Serial 17:15 Denis rozrabiaka Serial rysunkowy 17:40 Denis rozrabiaka Serial rysunkowy TV Toya 14:30 Bez etatu Informacje 15:25 Mixtura Muzyka 16:20 Prosto z miasta Inne 16:25 Punkt widzenia Informacje 16:35 W cztery oczy Reportaż 16:50 Sport, sport, sport Magazyn sportowy 17:00 Stylizacje Reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 17:30 Sport Wiadomości 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi Pogoda 17:40 Punkt widzenia Informacje 17:50 Prosto z miasta Inne 18:00 Sport i nie sport Informacje 18:15 Wydarzenia - flesz Wiadomości 18:20 Nasze sprawy Reportaż 18:30 Toya Net Informacje 19:15 Wydarzenia - flesz Wiadomości 19:20 Mixtura Muzyka 20:15 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:30 Sport Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi Pogoda 20:40 Punkt widzenia Informacje 20:50 Prosto z miasta Inne 21:00 Sport, sport, sport Magazyn sportowy 21:15 Wydarzenia - flesz Wiadomości 21:20 Kabaretowa scena Kabaret i satyra 21:50 To & owo na ekranie Informacje 22:10 Łódzkie migawki Informacje 22:15 Wydarzenia - flesz Wiadomości 22:20 To jest kino! Program kulturalny 22:45 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 23:00 Sport Wiadomości 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi Pogoda 23:10 Punkt widzenia Informacje 23:20 Toya Net Informacje WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 8:15 Sport Wiadomości 8:25 Z pierwszej strony Informacje 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 9:15 Sport Wiadomości 9:25 Z życia Uniwersytetu Informacje 9:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie Muzyka 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 10:15 Muzyczne pobudzenie Muzyka 10:30 Program lokalny Informacje 11:00 Scena Program kulturalny 11:20 Kolejorz Magazyn piłkarski 11:50 Ekstraklasa Typerów Teleturniej 11:55 Granie na żądanie Muzyka 13:45 Natura Inne 14:10 Motomania Informacje 14:30 Program lokalny Informacje 15:00 Granie na żądanie Muzyka 15:50 Z pierwszej strony Informacje 16:25 Pogoda Pogoda 16:30 Program lokalny Informacje 17:00 Scena Program kulturalny 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań Informacje 17:30 Z życia Uniwersytetu Informacje 17:50 Sport Wiadomości 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 18:10 Qulturalny Poznań Informacje 18:20 Pogoda Pogoda 18:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 18:50 Sport Wiadomości 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 19:10 Qulturalny Poznań Informacje 19:20 Liga liceów Relacja 19:25 WTK wywiad Rozmowa 19:45 Sport Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda Pogoda 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 20:10 Kino Program kulturalny 20:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 20:55 Pogoda Pogoda 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 21:10 Sport Wiadomości 21:25 Pogoda Pogoda 21:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 21:55 Pogoda Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny Informacje 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 22:50 Sport Wiadomości 23:05 Sofa Architektura 23:25 Pogoda Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 23:50 Liga liceów Relacja 23:55 WTK wywiad Rozmowa 0:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny Wiadomości 0:50 Pogoda Pogoda 0:55 Kino Program kulturalny 1:15 Liga liceów Relacja 1:20 WTK wywiad Rozmowa Rai Uno 05:05 Homo Ridens 05:45 Euronews 06:05 Anima Good News 06:10 Stan Hooper: serial 06:30 TG 1 06:45 Unomattina 10:35 TG Parlamento 10:40 Dieci minuti di programmi dell'accesso 10:50 Appuntamento al cinema 11:00 Occhio alla spesa 11:25 Che tempo fa 11:30 TG 1 12:00 La prova del cuoco 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 TG 1 – Economia 14:10 Festa italiana 14:45 Incantesimo: serial 15:50 Festa italiana 16:15 La vita in diretta 16:50 TG Parlamento 17:00 TG 1 17:10 Che tempo fa 17:15 La vita in diretta 18:50 L'eredit 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Affari tuoi 21:10 Amore senza confini: film 23:25 TG 1 23:30 Porta a porta 01:05 TG 1 – Notte 01:30 TG 1 – Mostre ed eventi 01:40 Estrazioni del lotto 01:45 Appuntamento al cinema 01:50 Sottovoce 02:20 Rai Educational – Fuoriclasse – canale Scuola Lavoro 02:50 Il caso Carey: film 04:30 Philly: serial Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix Play z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2007 roku